


Headstrong Gryffindor

by arrafrost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Laura is such a Gryffindor and her girlfriend is upset by this.





	

“Carm? Have you been waiting here for me?” Laura never thought she’d see Carmilla - glowering Slytherin, daughter of the headmaster, ‘I’m a lone wolf’ - Karnstein waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. 

“Waiting. For you?” Carmilla pushed off the wall, looking as apathetic as she possibly could. It was a talent. “Don’t flatter yourself, Hollis.”

A smile spread over Laura’s lips as she moved closer, fingers reaching out for Carmilla’s robes to tug her closer. “But I’m very flattered. You were worried.”

Carmilla tilted her head away, rolling her eyes but she didn’t pull away. “Worried that you tripped on the way up the stairs maybe. You’re utterly clumsy and defenseless if someone isn’t looking out for you so it’s only natural that-”

“I’m fine, Carm.” Her tone was soft, her expression sincere. She had no idea Carmilla had the capacity to worry. “Really. I’m okay.”

Finally, Carmilla lowered her head and met Laura’s gaze. She brought her hand up to cup Laura’s cheek and rub her thumb gently over Laura’s split lip. “You need to be more careful.”

“I know, but it’s only a little cut-”

Carmilla rose her eyebrow as she ran her finger over the bruise under Laura’s eye.

“And that.” Laura inhaled, leaning into Carmilla’s embrace. “I promise. I’ll be more careful.”

“No more going into the Forbidden Forest at night?”

Laura was silent as she wrapped her arms around Carm’s waist and nuzzled her face into her green and silver scarf. 

“Hollis?”

“There’s a story there. I can tell!”

Carmilla pushed out of the embrace, hands on Laura’s arms to stop her from hiding again. “You need to get your head examined! Running head first into trouble without any evidence-”

“It’s the right thing to do!”

“You stupid Gryffindor! If you go back into that Forest I will kill you myself!”

Laura pulled away, crossing her arms in defiance. “Girls are going missing, Carm! I need to help them.”

“I need you to not get yourself killed! If anything happened to you-” Carmilla fumed and Laura swore her eyes were glowing for a split second. Trick of the light. She was going to swear, tell her it was her own fault if she ended up a corpse on the grounds of Hogwarts, and storm off. Except she didn’t. Carmilla reached out and tugged on Laura’s red and gold tie. Laura followed.

Carmilla’s lips were rougher than she’d imagined and the kiss was shorter than she had hoped. But she still felt dazed when it ended. “Um…”

“If you go back in that forest…” Carmilla rested her forehead against Laura’s and Laura braced herself for the next ultimatum. “I’m going with you.”

“Wha-”

“You heard me, Hollis. If you need to be a headstrong justice freak, you’re going to need someone cool and collected who has some semblance of self-preservation to go with you.”

“Danny came with me last time.”

“The Gryffindor poster child? No, she is the least qualified person to keep you level headed. I’m going with you next time, okay?”

Laura smiled as she leaned in for another kiss, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my tumblr and adding all my drabbles to AO3. 
> 
> Do not leave comments arguing with me about Laura's Hogwarts House. She is a Gryffindor here. If you think she's a Hufflepuff... go write your own AU. It's a drabble. They're fictional characters. It's fine. You'll live.


End file.
